crazy_fanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Terror!Sans
Terror!Sans '''(or just '''Terror) is an original version of Sans in Crazy Fanfics. His living location is unknown, and he was created by Mercy. Personality-''' He loves to torture people and cause misery. He enjoys a lot of scary media, but also enjoys some more innocent media. He loves Japanese media for some reason (Music and Anime), but he doesn’t speak Japanese. He doesn’t like video games. He loves Stephen King books. He’s only scared of beings he’s aware are more powerful than him (like Mercy). He’s all about self-preservation and flees before dying. 'Appearance-' Terror is a skeleton like Sans but with no irises, and black fluid coming from his eye sockets (like Killer!Sans). He wears a black version of Sans’s jacket with a white zipper and gray fur on the hood, and a white shirt underneath. His shorts are the same as Sans’s, but he wears gray and white sneakers instead of slippers. '''Powers, 'Abilities, and Skills-' Terror has Mind Rape Powers (can give people nightmares, and can act as a voice in the heads of his targets if they aren't speaking in person), and can also mimic voices perfectly. He slightly floats above the ground and can “fly.” He also has short-distance teleportation. He can use Sans’s attacks, but stronger in terms of damage. His ability to always find out people’s greatest fears, regrets, etc. can be considered a form of mind reading. He has one power that he only uses on family, friends, etc of his target. He only uses it on one person at a time. That power is where he summons a bone attack surging with lavender electricity. He stabs the person with it through the chest, and shocks them. During the electric shock, the person will scream in pain at first but slowly fall silent, and close their eyes. Once they’re completely silent, he takes the attack out, and the person will open their eyes (which turn black. For skeletons, their irises disappear. For both, the same fluid coming out of Terror’s eyes come out of them). They will be under his control, and he can do whatever he wants with him... almost. Terror has to let them go to stop it, or take control over someone else (can only control one person at a time). This power is a form of control. *Side effects after control release include: Addiction, dependency, subservient behavior, unexplained cold body temperature, and suicidal behavior 'Relationships-' MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate!- Mercy is a User. Terror holds a lot of respect for her, since she’s his creator. Dream- Terror finds Dream fun to torture. SquidIsEvenCooler- Squid is a User. Terror wanted to watch anime with him. Lunarae- Lunarae hates terror, and will use her genoknife on him whenever. However, Terror doesn’t have an opinion on her. 'Backstory-' Mercy created him to be a pure evil Sans, so he is. 'Trivia-' * Mercy calls him “Animeromantic/Mangaromantic“ (meaning he only falls in love with anime/manga characters) and Asexual. (Mercy doesn’t really treat Animeromantic as a serious orientation but in Crazy Fanfics, it’s legitimate) * Terror’s favorite songs are Break My Mind, Cirno’s Perfect Math Class, Creative, Suji, Matryoshka, and Scrumize. * His jacket is fireproof. * Lunarae has a grudge on him for ruining an RP for her.